


Speaking Parts

by bold_seer



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Female Relationships, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a woman who’s <i>succeeded</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3pipeproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3pipeproblem/gifts).



Alicia will never understand what Diane feels every time she looks at the _Lockhart/Gardner_ sign.

It’s not so much that she’s succeeded despite or even because of being a woman, but that she’s a woman who’s _succeeded_.

Nevertheless, it would be a mistake for her to write Alicia off as _soft_ , only because she’s a wife, a mother, another woman.

Alicia Florrick is more than her name; she fights for her clients.

Besides, Diane is not so hard-hearted herself.

They continue meeting for drinks after work once in a while.

 _Slowly_ , Diane thinks, _building up the old girls’ network_.


End file.
